Sanctuary Work Experience
by DZR
Summary: What to expect when spending a week doing work experience at the Sanctuary.


For C&D, cos I promised, and SS, cos you both make me laugh.

Sanctuary Work Experience

Day 1

Work experience girls, which for security reasons we shall call, Number 1 and Number 2, stood in Magnus' study before her desk, heads bowed like naughty school children dripping water all over the carpet.

"Have you finished cleaning Sally's tank?" Magnus asked them.

The girls nodded, unable to speak with exhaustion, it was hard work holding your breath while cleaning the tank walls.

"Did you get the blood stains off the glass from the last time Druitt was here?" They nodded.

"Good, thank you. Now then, your job for tomorrow will be to clean out the Triceratops enclosure. It hasn't been cleared for two weeks. Make sure you put the manure on the garden, there's nothing like dinosaur poop for the roses. Apart from Liger droppings, of course, but we had to ship that off to the Mumbai Sanctuary, it didn't get on with Henry. Kate will supervise."

Number 2, looked as though she were about to cry. "I hate poo."

"You haven't seen anything until you've seen dinosaur poo," said Kate with a grin, glad she didn't have to clean it out this time.

Day 2

Kate led the girls to the dinosaur enclosure and pointed to two wheelbarrows and two shovels propped up against the wall. The wheelbarrows were dwarfed by the mountain of dino dung. Number 1 picked up a shovel and put it in a wheelbarrow. Number 2 was busy pulling on her abnormal patterned wellington boots. The girls made their way in horrified silence to the monstrous sized pile of poo.

"Work from the edge in," advised Kate. "It'll go over the top of your wellies otherwise and it's not fun squelching in dinocrap. Here," she handed them both a clothes peg each. "For the smell."

As usual they ended the day in Magnus' study for debriefing, streaks of dirt and everyone knows what, were all over their clothes and faces.

"All done?"

They nodded.

"Excellent, make sure you take a shower, sooner rather than later. Tomorrow you'll be working with Henry. He wants his transistor collection polished and arranged according to size."

"I don't even know what a transistor is," wailed Number 1.

"You will by the time tomorrow is over," said Henry with a grin.

Day 3

Henry was a hard task master, no blemish or fingerprint was allowed on his beloved transistors. Eight hours later, after a days intensive polishing they finally finished.

"Here, to say thank you," said Henry, handing them a transistor each. "Maybe you could start up your own collections. We could do swaps."

2's lip began to tremble and 1 hurried her out of Henrys workshop before she cried or threw the transistor at Henry.

"I hate transistors almost as much as I hate poo," wailed 2.

"I have glitter blindness," said 1. "I've never seen anything so shiny. We should have worn sunglasses."

They reported to Magnus as they did at the end of each day.

"Thank you for your hard work, girls. Tomorrow you'll be working with Ashley. She wants the weapons room scrubbed from top to bottom and all the weapons taken apart, cleaned and oiled."

"Can we use the weapons afterwards?"

"I'm sure Ashley will take you for a training session if you do a good job. Right Ashley?"

"Oh sure, Mom," said Ashley with an evil grin. "It'll be my pleasure."

Day 4

Ashley was a demon, worse than Henry and his obsessive polishing and nothing like Kate and her laid back supervision which had involved encouraging shouts of 'You missed a bit!' Or 'There's another pile around the corner.'

"Now, this is a Tazer, 10,000 volts of electrical energy designed to incapacitate but not kill. Unless you're super lucky and have a heart attack. Who wants to try it?"

Magnus looked the girls up and down. Their hair was looking a bit frizzy and they were swaying in their attempts to remain standing. Ashley must have given them quite a training session.

"Tomorrow you'll be working with me."

Both girls looked up, intrigued.

"Are we doing an autopsy? Dissecting abnormals? Fighting the Cabal?" asked 1 excitedly.

"We're expecting a new resident. I'd like you to help me get him settled in."

"What is it?"

"A Unicorn."

Day 5

"Thank you for your help today girls, you did a marvellous job. I'm sure he feels very much at home and a part of the family after that warm welcome you gave him. The singing was quite inspired."

The girls exchanged a grin. What were the chances of the Unicorn being called Charlie!?

"Now, your week with us is over. Next time you think it would be funny to scale the Sanctuary walls and release nubbins in to the living quarters, don't. Or you'll have to spend another week working it off."

She cast a stern glance over them which softened as she noticed how tired the girls looked after a week's hard graft.

"That said, you have worked very hard with minimal complaints. If ever you want a reference I would be happy to provide one and if you're ever looking for a Saturday job we would be honoured to have you work with us."

The girls beamed from ear to ear, high praise indeed coming from Helen Magnus.


End file.
